Chica Bonita
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: Y fue en el preciso momento que estuvo a nanosegundos de probar esa sonrisa en donde se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se encontraba enamorada de ella, y no sentía culpa alguna por ello. [Kiyoyachi songfic. El mundo necesita más de ellas.]


Pair: Kiyoko x Yachi

Canción: Chica bonita- Adiós Paris. (Escúchenla mientras leen asdfghjkl)

* * *

Entonces ella toma su mano y siente como las luces estroboscópicas de sus ojos se clavan n sus pupilas como reflejos de neón irradiando afiladas agujas.

El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, pero su sonrisa se convirtió un reflector de gran potencia y se preguntó cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir tales sensaciones impropias de alguien como ella.

Miedo, curiosidad, temor, alegría, ganas.

Tantas emociones la matarían de un aneurisma, pero eso a ella francamente no le importaba. De pronto, el único paradigma que reinó en su subconsciente fue aquella cercanía tan lejana con los labios de la rubia de hebras soleadas

Prometió solo acompañarla a tomar aire fresco para alejarse del tumulto que acechaba el aura de la infinita y corta juventud. A esa distancia podía oler un leve aroma a nicotina mezclado con la fragancia de su persona. Le encantaba.

Pudo divisar la longitud de sus pestañas, pudo rezarle a esas comisuras plegadas tan delicadamente hacia los lados, pudo sentir la suavidad de las yemas de sus dedos entrelazarse entre los suyos como si fueran hilos enredados. Temblaban, estaban fríos pero a la vez templados. Nunca lo comprendería.

 **A ti ayer te llame  
Te dije ven salgamos a pasarla bien  
Tenias muy poco de habernos conocido.**

Una fiesta parece ahora una patética excusa para descubrir aquel nuevo mundo que tuvo ante su presencia por tanto tiempo.

Un sorbo de vodka, dos canciones de bandas francesas de las cuales jamás llegarían a saber sus nombres, un tropiezo y una sonrisa.

Solo eso bastó para llegar a lo que sus deseos verdaderamente clamaban.

No era invierno, pero parecía que si seguía en ese estado, moriría de hipotermia.

No era verano, pero parecía que si seguía en ese estado, se le subiría la presión.

Parece un sueño, algo tan surreal que ni los mejores escritores de ciencia ficción podrían retratar.

 **Y de pronto en el mundo, solo éramos tu y yo  
Entre música de Marley nos perdimos  
Hipnotizados por un simple vaivén  
Dibujábamos olas en aire.**

Ella tomando su mano como si fuera una fina copa de vino mientras clavaba su nerviosa mirada en sus labios.

Recuerda aquella vez que le preguntó si tenía a alguien especial en su vida.

En eso, la menor le respondió afirmativamente, pero suspirando de una forma ruidosamente silenciosa. Como si estuviera diciendo que ese amor está más lejos que Urano.

Su sistema entro en colisión y su garganta formó un nudo Jake Ketch mientras luchaba consigo misma por llorar y huir.

No supo qué sucedió con ella. Pero de un momento a otro, sintió como si la apuñalaran.

¿Será que era cierta su hipótesis de aquella atracción que decía tener hacia Hitoka Yachi?

Había llegado discrepar en eso cuando se percató de las miradas rápidas que le lanzaba cada dos segundos cuando estaban en el vestuario para chicas de su institución.

Eso se convirtió en sonrojos causados por el roce de sus meñiques al caminar, en las ansias de escuchar su nombre musitado por su emocionada voz, en ese querer de monopolizarla para ella misma.

Y fue en el preciso momento que estuvo a nanosegundos de probar esa sonrisa en donde se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se encontraba enamorada de ella, y no sentía culpa alguna por ello.

Sus labios estaban secos y temblorosos pero a la vez suaves y dulces.

En definitiva, esa chica le hacía entrar en contradicción no solo con ella, sino con el universo, la lógica y la razón.

¿Quién era Isaac Newton cuando denominó aquella fuerza que nos hacer tener nuestros pies pegados al suelo?

La gravedad se convirtió en un concepto absurdo cuando por fin logró entrar en contacto con esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Levitaba y sentía fervientemente el pasar de las constelaciones en sus mejillas.

Ella hacía que las leyes de la física no tuvieran sentido. Ella hacía que nada en su mundo tuviera sentido.

Ese simple y empírico beso se transformó en una mezcolanza de transmisión calórica a través de sus lenguas.

Pudo sentir el tibio cuerpo de la rubia aferrarse contra su cintura, y supo que la situación no acabaría en un primer contacto labial.

Y de un abrazo llegaron a la puerta de su casa, sus padres no se encontraban ya que estaban en una reunión familiar en otra ciudad.

No se separó de ella detrás del umbral de la puerta. No quería romper ese beso que aguantaban durante el trayecto a su hogar.

Llegó a su habitación y cuidadosamente se sentaron en la cama.

Un botón, dos botones, y los que faltaba detrás de su blusa. Iba desabrochando toda duda, deseo y miedo mientras despojaba de sus ropas a la chica.

 **Solo te empecé a seguir  
Lo hice tan mal, pero poco me divertí  
Que no importaba nada  
Solo estar en el momento**

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. Lo único que sabía era que ansiaba intensamente su tacto.

El pudor abandonó por completo la habitación y hundió sus labios en su cuello, pecho y vientre.

Todo en ella olía a cerezas, pureza y delicadeza.

Sus finos dedos tocaban su espalda haciéndole estremecer aun siendo sus movimientos ingentemente torpes.

El cataclismo de un amor que creía imposible e inmoral se convirtió en un cuento de hadas infinitamente alejado de esas tragedias griegas.

El tiempo parecía detenerse en la embriagadora melodía de sus gemidos entrecortados entre vergüenza y ganas.

—Ki-kiyoko-san…

—Tranquila, confía en mí.

 **Se fue el atardecer  
Bailando se detuvo el tiempo, mi chica bonita.**

Respiraciones acelerándose, nuevas sensaciones al acecho.

Ni en su más profundo delirio pudo haberse imaginado tal escena con la chica que soberana reinaba en sus sueños.

Y así pasó la noche, brindándose ese amor que vieron ocultando en un tiempo que parecía eterno.

Así fue como descubrió que los incendios también podían ser generados con lupas enfocadas a la luna.

Porque ese satélite se asomaba por su ventana, y sus lentes en la mesa de noche lo guiaban.

Sus temores carbonizados ante el fuego avivado de sus corazones y cuerpos fundiéndose.

 **Yo contigo me pierdo  
Tú me quitas los miedos  
Ay qué bonito recuerdo  
Bailábamos y ya nada nos importó.**

—M-me gustas…Kiyoko-san…

—Algo tarde para decirlo ¿no? —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y decidió juntarlos con los de la pequeña chica—Te amo.

Entonces la menor parecía enamorarse, pues se quedó perdida en la sonrisa de la azabache.

Se querían demasiado. Tanto que ni si quiera podían medir su amor hacia la otra.

No supieron cuando se enamoraron.

No supieron cuando se encontraron abrazadas en una cama a la compañía de la oscuridad y la luna.

Lo único que sabían, era que anhelaban la incertidumbre sobre qué sería de ellas después de la madrugada.

 **Se fue el atardecer  
Bailando se detuvo el tiempo, mi chica bonita...**

* * *

N/T:

No me pregunten cómo nació esto porque ni yo sé, aahggg. De pronto estaba haciendo un trabajo y vi el videoclip de esta linda canción y pues, surgió(?).

Es la primera vez que escribo algo con contenido yuri. Se sintió tan extraño como la primera vez que tomé un shot de tequila, idk. Pero de las primeras experiencias se aprende, y no sé, me gustó.

Amodoro el kiyoyachi, son tan purrfectas(?). Las re adoro.

Bueno, hasta aquí.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me despido para irme a estudiar los ventrículos y las aurículas.

Au revoir! (Sé que me quedaré dormida en media página de mi libro, valgo berenjenas lo sé)


End file.
